


Hold On ( short story )

by eloushiall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloushiall/pseuds/eloushiall
Summary: "Hold on, I still love you."Louis is getting married. Not to Harry but another girl.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of suicide attempt and self harm

The sun strikes brightly on Harry's face through the window blinds. His eyes flutter open slowly, blinking a few times letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight. As his eyes finally adjusted to the lights and reveals his beautiful morning view. His favourite view in the whole wide world, his boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. Louis was still sleeping, snoring softly while his arms wrapped strongly around Harry's waist as if he doesn't want Harry to escape. Louis may be smaller than Harry but he is sure a strong little lad, both of them know that.

Harry snuggles more into Louis' warm chest. Inhaling his scent. He nuzzled his face closer into Louis' neck, placing a few kisses there. He love being in his lovers arms. It made him feel safe. It's his most favourite safe spot ever and nowhere can top that. Harry pulled away from Louis' neck and he studies Louis' features. His long eyelashes, his thin but soft lips, his little cute button nose, his sharp jawline and especially his cheekbones which often makes Harry weak to the knees. He then goes to Louis' chest. He traces his fingers across Louis' chest tattoos, across each letter of Louis' 'It Is What It Is' tattoo. He loves Louis' tattoos. Each of them holds a special meaning which only they know. They even got matching tattoos to prove their love for each other. Harry can't believe how lucky he is to have Louis all to himself. But not longer more, it won't.

"Is that your way of waking me up, love? By tracing your fingers on my chest. It tickles you know." Louis chuckled.

Harry looked up meeting his favourite pair of blue eyes. The eyes that he first fell in love with. He would do anything just to drown in those ocean blue eyes.Cheesy but true. Louis just have the most beautiful blue eyes Harry has ever seen.

"Morning Lou." Harry giggles. His cheeks turning a light pink shade cause he was caught once again staring and admiring Louis. This is not the first time he's been caught. How can Harry not admire Louis, everything about him is just perfect.

"And good morning to you too baby." Louis said then kissing Harry softly on the lips. Harry blushed even harder. Even after all these years, Louis is still able to give Harry this effect on him. He then goes to Harry's forehead and placing a kiss there while his small hand is stroking Harry's hair. Louis is deadly in love with Harry's beautiful and long curls. Harry giggles when Louis plays with his hair. He nuzzled his face closer into Louis' chest placing a few kisses there.

"What do you want to do today angel?" Louis asked while stroking Harry's hair.

"I don't know. It's kinda raining out there and im not in the mood to go anywhere."

"Well, maybe we can think about some fun indoor activities. Like, me making love to you every few hours-"

"Louissssssss" Louis was cut off by Harry punching lightly on his chest. Louis laughs.

"Fine. What should we do then since you don't like my idea." Louis pouts. Harry giggles and kiss his pout away.

"How about we just spend time together for the whole day. Just me and you. We could watch movies, cuddle, cook, cuddle again, and maybe bake and did I mention cuddle, lots and lots of cuddles". Louis just laughs at Harry's ideas.

"And maybe we can go along with your idea of making love to me." Harry blushes at his own words.

"I would love to do those stuffs baby. Especially, me making love to you. Now that's my favourite." Louis said after kissing Harry's pink cheeks. 

"You know we should spend our time together wisely before it all has to stop." Harry's voice cracked at the end. Louis noticed it and he realized what's going on.

It's his fault that his baby is sad. It's his fault that Harry cries himself to sleep ever since he told what's going on. It's his fault seeing Harry this broken.

He blames himself for letting this happen. He blames himself for being too weak to fight back. He'll would not able to forgive himself.

The problem is, Louis' getting married.

He's freaking getting married. Not to Harry but to another girl. And that breaks both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed heavily. He couldn't believe this is actually happening. Louis is getting married in two days. The love of his life, his soulmate is freaking getting married and its not him.

'What have I done wrong?' Harry thought. He couldn't understand why it has to be this way. Why couldn't he have the happiness he deserves. He's not a cruel person. He's the sweetest, most caring person ever as Louis say. Doesn't he deserves happiness as well. People were right after all, happy ever after only exists in fairy tales.

Harry is sitted on their bed while watching Louis gets dressed. He wears a white shirt with black skinny jeans and tops it off with a denim jacket and his vans. Louis looked so hot even how simple his outfit is. How did he get so lucky to call that man his, well not anymore.

The fact that Louis is getting married is still unbelievable for Harry. He likes to think that all of this is just a dream. Unfortunately this is not. He closes his eyes, holding back his tears from falling. He's not going to cry, not today nor the wedding day. He promised himself he's not going to cry. But the thought of Louis standing at the alter, exchanging vows, saying I do and kissing the girl that is not him just breaks him into pieces. The worst part is that Harry can't do anything about it. He can't fight for what's right for him. He knows that he couldn't stand a chance against Louis' parents. He just needs to accept his fate.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry opens his eyes seeing Louis knelt in front of him. Harry stares at Louis. His ocean blue eyes doesn't shine as bright anymore and so does Harry's eyes. Louis loves how pretty Harry's green emerald eyes are but today it's different. It's still green but dull and its his fault.

"Lo-lou" Harry lets out a sob. Louis instantly sits beside Harry and wraps his arms around him. Harry continues to sob into Louis' chest. Louis rocks them back and forward, rubbing circles on Harry's back in order to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry baby. This is all my fault." Louis blames himself for letting this happen. All because he couldn't fight his parents. He doesn't care if he loses his position of future CEO in his fathers company but its against him and his family. If he refuse to get married, he'll never get to see his parents and most importantly his siblings again. That made Louis weak. He begged his parents. He was on his knees, crying and begging then to not force him to marry someone else but it was no use. In order to be able to see his sisters again, he needs to obey his parents and marry the girl of his parents choice.

Louis' shirt is soaked with Harry's tears but he couldn't care less. He runs his fingers through Harry's soft curls, kisses the top of his head a few times. He holds the fragile boy tightly in his arms. Louis could feel tears begin to form in corner of his eyes but he needs to hold it back. He couldn't break in front of Harry. He needs to be strong for his baby.

"I'm sorry Lou. I shouldn't have cried." Harry said as soon his stopped crying. His eyes were puffy and red, tear stains on his cheeks.

"No baby. Why are you saying sorry for, none of this is your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself." Louis cups Harry's face and place a few kisses on his forehead and lips. Harry cries again. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Now no more tears okay. Angels like you shouldn't cry." Louis said kissing the tears away. Harry giggles as Louis continues to kiss him.

"Lou stop it tickles." Harry giggles, trying to push Louis away but they both know that Louis is stronger.

"Not until I see that award winning smile and your cute dimples." Louis smirked, continue kissing Harry.

"Okay..okay. You win." Louis stopped, seeing Harry is already smilling showing his dimples. But his smile drops when he glances to the clock.

"You're gonna be late for your rehearsel Lou. I don't want your parents to be mad." Louis sighed.

"Okay...I'll be back in a few hours okay sweetheart." He doesn't want to leave Harry but he have to. He kisses Harry and walks towards the door. Louis bits his goodbye and closes the door. Harry broke down crying again.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis sits on his hotel bed after his shower, fiddling with his phone. He's been trying to call Harry all morning but he didn't answer. Louis looks at the clock and its 9 in the morning. Harry's more of a morning person, so him couldn't be sleeping still. He dialed Harry's number again. He just needs to know whether Harry's fine or not since it's been hard for him to accept this even though he said he's fine. But Louis knows Harry. The only reason why Harry accepts this is because he respects Louis' parents and he couldn't stand a chance against them. Unfortunately, Harry still didn't pick up. He tried a few more times but still no luck. Louis got even more worried. Even how mad or upset Harry is, he will always answer the phone even though he doesn't speak. Louis was pacing around his hotel room still trying to call him. His family came in the room all dressed up, ready for the wedding. Even his best friends are in their tux. 'How can they be ready while he's still in his t-shirt and sweatpants', Louis thought.

"Aww...I can't believe my boobear is finally getting married today!" Jay hugged Louis but he didn't hug back. He just stood there. His mother is confused.

"I'm not in the mood for hugs now mum. Harry isn't picking up his phone and i'm getting worried." Louis said still trying to call Harry.

"Louis William Tomlinson! Can you stop calling him. Forget about him. It's your wedding today, you should focus on that and your future wife Eleanor not that boy. Forget about him and start a new chapter in life." Jay said almost screaming at Louis. Louis just glared at his mother. How can his focus on this so call wedding while Harry is the the only thing in his mind at the moment. He couldn't just forget Harry, never in a million years. He love that boy to bits. And how can his mother ask him to focus on this some call wedding. His mother and father are the reason why he's getting married, marrying another girl who is not Harry. He couldn't believe his parents are that cruel.

"I have all the right to call Harry. You are not stopping me from calling or meeting him. I'm still in love with him and you can't stop me from loving him. You don't decide with whom i'll be in love, with whom I want to spend my whole life with. You think I want to marry Eleanor. You know damn fucking well that I only agree to marry her because you are my parents and if I didn't obey you will disowned me and you will never let me see my sisters and brother ever again!" Louis snapped. His whole family was surprised and his mother was speechless at Louis' outburst. Even his best friends, Niall, Liam and Zayn were lost for words. They didn't know, they thought Louis didn't love Harry anymore and that's why he agreed to marry Eleanor.

"You were forced to marry Eleanor?" Lottie asked. Louis snapped his head towards Lottie.

"Yes. If I don't marry her, mum and dad wouldn't let me see you guys again. I begged them to call off the wedding but it was no use. They said leave Harry or you guys. And I the biggest dumb head ever of course chose you guys and left Harry broken without thinking of a way to get out of this shit." Lottie gasped at his answer. She couldn't believe their parents would do something like that. 

"How could you mum, dad." Lottie said unbelievably. Her dad hung his head low while her mom looks like she's about to blow.

"How long have you been dating Harry?" Fizzy asked.

"Almost ten years. We've been dating since secondary school. I've love him ever since. Too bad it has to stop." Louis sighed realising there wouldn't be a ten year anniversary for them. As on cue, Harry texted Louis. He unlocks his phone and reads the message. 

From: Hazza 💚

Hey Lou, it's Harry. Of course you know this is me, well if you haven't delete my number just yet. Anyway, today is your big day. You're finally getting married. Wow, I can't believe it. I wish you the best of luck for the future. You have a bright future ahead of you so make it worth. I hope you're happy with your wife, Eleanor right? She's looks like a lovely girl so treat her well. Even though you're not marrying me, I want you to be happy. You deserve it. With the way you have been treating me throughout these 10 years, trust me you will be the best husband and father to your future kids. You're the most kind, caring and sweetest person ever. Have kids, as much as you want. I know you love kids so much. It would be cute seeing a mini Louis running around the house and i'm not surprise if he starts cursing all kinds of words cause his father itself has a mouth of a sailor..hehehehe.  
Louis, I wish I was strong enough to fight back your parents but you and I both know damn well that I don't stand a chance against them. I'm too weak to fight for you, for our happiness. I know we can't be together but I want you to be happy. I don't want to be that person who holds back your happiness. You deserve to be happy. Start a new chapter in life. Forget about me and move on, promise me that.  
Louis William Tomlinson, thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for the happiness you've brought me. I am extremely grateful for you. I love you with all of my heart Louis Tomlinson. I love you so much that it hurts. I wish we could be still together but we both know we can't. I wish we are able to celebrate our tenth anniversary but looks like it will never happen. I just want you to know that I will always be with you no matter where you go. I'll look after you from above.

Love, Harry xxx

Louis was full on sobbing after reading the text. Harry wants him to be happy even though it's not with him. Harry himself is asking him to forget and move on. How can Harry be so kind even when he's the one that's hurting. But the last sentence of the text shocked Louis.

"I'll look after you from above." Louis read the text out loud. His eyes widen, realising what Harry meant. He got his wallet and keys and ran out of the hotel room. He knows what is actually happening and he needs to stop it.

"Louis Tomlinson! Where the hell do you think you are going? Your stylist will be here any minute." Jay shouted shouted for her son but Louis just ignored her. His mother is not stopping him this time.

Louis got into his car and speeds to Harry's house. He drives as fast as he can, doesn't care if he gets a ticket. He just needs to stop Harry from doing something he will definitely regret.

Louis got to Harry's house within 10 minutes max. He pulled in the driveway, parked his car and ran straight into the house. Thank god the door isn't lock.

"HARRY...HARRY! Where are you?" Louis yelled but doesn't get a respond. He checked in the living room, kitchen and backyard but there was no sight of Harry. Then, he ran up stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door. Much to Louis' dismay Harry wasn't in there. The bed was neatly made and his room was clean and tidy. There's only one place left and its the bathroom. Louis opened the bathroom door and gasped.

There was blood. Lots and lots of it everywhere. Harry was on the bathroom floor lying helplessly in his own pool of blood.

Louis stood at the door in shocked. Louis snapped out of his thoughts and ran towards Harry. He raced to his side and put Harry's head on his lap. He put his fingers on Harry's neck searching for a pulse. Thankfully, he found a pulse but it's weak. He immediately took a wash cloth from the bathroom counter and tying it around his wrist to apply pressure and hopefully stop the bleeding.

He pulled out his phone and called 999. He held Harry's hand as if he's scared of letting go.

"Hello, I need an ambulance now! My boyfriend cut himself and he's losing so much blood. Come as quick as you can please....I need you immediately. I am calm! Oh I'm sorry for panicking is just that my boyfriend is DYING! Just please send help. After calling 999, his focus was back to Harry.

"Oh my gosh baby. Come on stay with me please." Louis pleaded running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Louis was full on sobbing right now. He blames himself for letting this happen.

The paramedics had arrived in minutes. Louis went out front leading them to Harry. The paramedics were instantly on Harry's side. They strapped on an oxygen mask and lifted Harry on a stretcher but not before wrapping Harry's wrist. They carried Harry out with Louis following the behind.

"Can I please ride with him, i'm his boyfriend." Louis asked one of the paramedics.

"Of course sir. Get in." She ushered Louis into the ambulance. Louis got in and sat beside Harry holding his hand. The doors closed and they're off to the hospital.

"Please don't leave me." Louis' main focus now is Harry and only Harry. All he can do now is hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is Louis' wedding day. 

The day that will break Harry forever.

In a few hours, Louis will officially be a married man. He will live happily with his future wife. 

Harry is sat on his bed, looking at old pictures of him and Louis throughout their years of dating. All its left are only memories. The memories they created, the days where Harry was actually happy and doesn't hate himself. The days where he actually knows that somebody loves him.

Louis saved him. He was the reason Harry is still alive till this day.

The thing is Harry suffered from depression throughout his years in secondary school. He was constantly bullied and got picked on because he was gay. He started cutting once the pressure from getting bullied got too much for him. He has even thought about suicide at one point. 

But it all changed when he met Louis. Louis was his savior, his hero, his life changer. Louis was the one who saved him from being beaten to death by his bullies. Louis swore to himself that he will always protect Harry no matter what. Louis actually liked the curly headed boy since the start of secondary school but he thought Harry wouldn't like him back in any way. Little did he know Harry had a crush on him since primary.

Ever since they started dating, Harry wasn't bullied anymore. Everyone is afraid of Louis, even his bullies. It might been because Louis is school's most popular and toughest kid. He is the captain of the school's football team and Harry's bullies are in the team. So in order to keep their places in the team, they didn't bully or bother Harry since Louis already warned them. 

Louis always takes care of Harry. Whenever Harry feels like cutting, he'll go to Louis. Louis will comfort him, whispering sweet things in his ears to calm him down while Harry cries into his chest. Louis is the only one who can actually calm Harry down. Even Harry's mom was surprised. 

The cutting stopped after a few years. It was hard at first but Harry always had Louis by his side, giving him encouragement. Louis will always be there supporting him no matter. Harry was so grateful for having Louis in his life. But now that Louis is no longer with him, he feel like he doesn't have a reason to live anymore. His happiness, his rock has been taken away. He's weak now. It's hurts and there's only one way to take the pain away.

Harry wipes the stray tears away and puts the photos back in the box. He then takes his phone and types in a message.

To Loubear 💙 :

Hey Lou, it's Harry. Of course you know this is me, well if you haven't delete my number just yet. Anyway, today is your big day. You're finally getting married. Wow, I can't believe it. I wish you the best of luck for the future. You have a bright future ahead of you so make it worth. I hope you're happy with your wife, Eleanor right? She's looks like a lovely girl so treat her well. Even though you're not marrying me, I want you to be happy. You deserve it. With the way you have been treating me throughout these 10 years, trust me you will be the best husband and father to your future kids. You're the most kind, caring and sweetest person ever. Have kids, as much as you want. I know you love kids so much. It would be cute seeing a mini Louis running around the house and i'm not surprise if he starts cursing all kinds of words cause his father itself has a mouth of a sailor..hehehehe.   
Louis, I wish I was strong enough to fight back your parents but you and I both know damn well that I don't stand a chance against them. I'm too weak to fight for you, for our happiness. I know we can't be together but I want you to be happy. I don't want to be that person who holds back your happiness. You deserve to be happy. Start a new chapter in life. Forget about me and move on, promise me that.   
Louis William Tomlinson, thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for the happiness you've brought me. I am extremely grateful for you. I love you with all of my heart Louis Tomlinson. I love you so much that it hurts. I wish we could be still together but we both know we can't. I wish we are able to celebrate our tenth anniversary but looks like it will never happen. I just want you to know that I will always be with you no matter where you go. I'll look after you from above.

Love, Harry xxx

*trigger warning*

Harry sets his phone down on the nightstand and makes his way to the bathroom as his eyes starts to water more.

He grabs the razor from the bathroom counter and sat down on the floor with his back leaned against the bathtub.

He pulled his sleeves up and brought the razor to his arm. He ran it across his arm, slowly digging it in his flesh making sure he feels the pain. It hurts at first but it got numb after awhile. It's not like this is the first time Harry has done this. It brought back memories where he used to cut during secondary school. He thought back at those harsh words he got called by his bullies and began to cut deeper.

He cuts more and more. Blood running down from his arm to the floor, staining the rug beneath. 

Everything around him is fussy. He laid on the floor as his head starts to hurt. He then heard faint shouts screaming his name. The bathroom opened and he heard a gasped. He felt someone putting his head on their lap and wrapping a cloth around his wrist.

Harry could hardly hear what the person is saying but he knows that he or she was crying. The person keeps running their fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

That voice. Harry recognize it. It's Louis. 

'But why did Louis came back? Isn't he supposed to get married? Why is he here?' Harry thought to himself.

Harry then felt he's being lifted and brought out of the house. He heard the faint sirens getting louder and louder.

"Can I please ride with him, i'm his boyfriend." 

'Boyfriend? Are we still together?' Harry thought.

Harry felt Louis holding his hand while stroking his knuckles. 

"Please don't leave me." 

That's all Harry heard before he falls into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis waits patiently in the hospital's waiting room, waiting to find out how Harry is. He couldn't stop fiddling with his phone in his hand because he is so worried for Harry. 

Everyone keeps calling him non stop but he ignores them. He only texts his best friends saying that he is fine but Harry's in the hospital.

"Are you here for Harry Styles ?" 

Louis looked up, seeing a doctor in front of him.

"Yes. I'm his boyfriend." Louis answers as he stands up. The doctor smiles and continue. 

"Alright. Firstly, Mr Styles is in stable condition right now. He cut too deep and we need to stitch them up but he is fine. You may see him in room 289 and I will reassure you that he will wake up anytime soon."

"Thank you doctor." After thanking the doctor, Louis went straight to Harry's room. 

Louis opened the door to a sight of a pale looking Harry, bandages wrapped around his arms. He walked towards the bed and sit on a plastic chair. He brought the chair closer to the bed and took Harry's hand in his. 

"I'm so sorry Haz. This is all my fault. If only I was brave enough to stand up for our relationship, all of this wouldn't happen. If only I had found a way to change my parents mind and call off the wedding, you wouldn't be in this place and I wouldn't be married to a girl of my parents' choice, well almost. I love you so much sweetheart, please forgive me. I can't lose you again baby, please don't leave me. I can't live in a world without you. You're my rock, my soulmate." Louis is full on sobbing right now. He takes Harry's hand and kisses his knuckles. He runs his fingers through Harry's curls. He knows Harry likes it when he does it. 

Loving and fighting  
Accusing, denying  
I can't imagine a world with you gone  
The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of  
I'd be so lost if you left me alone

You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I break through  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

A long endless highway, you're silent beside me  
Driving a nightmare I can't escape from  
Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading  
Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones

They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
They pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

I don't wanna let go  
I know I'm not that strong  
I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let's go home  
Let's go home  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you

By the time he finish singing, tears were streaming down his face. Louis can't lose Harry. He can't live without him. He then felt Harry's hand squeezes his.

"Haz, are you awake?" 

Harry eyes then flutters open slowly, squinting his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Lou..." Harry tilt his head towards Louis.

Louis got up from his seat and hugged Harry.

"Gosh baby, you scared me. I thought I lost you. Don't ever do that again." Louis hugged Harry tightly as if he's scared of letting him go again.

"What happened?" Harry asks.

"You don't remember?" Louis asks and Harry just shakes his head.

"I found you in the bathroom unconscious. I was so worried for you. I thought I lost you forever." 

"I'm sorry. I'm such a troublesome to you." It came out barely a whisper but Louis heard it.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Haz. It's my fault that you're here in this place. If only I found a way to call of the wedding, you wouldn't be here. If only-

"Shhh...Lou please don't blame yourself and- Wait, the wedding! What are you doing here Lou, you're suppose to be in church. Your parents will be mad." Harry said worriedly. How can Harry still think about the wedding when he is in this position.

"I don't wanna marry her Harry. I want you and only you, no one else. I don't care if my parents disowned me or whatever shit. As long I have you everything will be alright. I can't lose you again." Both of them are crying now. 

Louis then kisses Harry and Harry kissed back without any hesitation. They pull apart and look into each other eyes.

"So are we like together now again?" Harry asks.

"Baby...we never broke up." Louis chuckles and gave a kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry blushes.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria, you want anything?" 

"Nahhh, i'm good." Louis hums in response. 

"I'll be back soon." He gave a peck on Harry's lips and goes down to the cafeteria.

As Louis was coming back from the cafeteria with a coffee in his hand, he saw his parents and sisters in the lobby. They saw him and walked up to him. 

"What are you guys doing here and who told you that i'm here?" Louis asks sternly. 

"We came to see you and Harry. Me and your dad want to apologize for everything." Louis' mum said.

"And Liam told us that you're here and Harry was admitted." Louis' dad finishes Jay's sentence.

"Please Lou, let us see Harry. We are really sorry for what we did. We realized that it was our fault. We shouldn't pressured you into getting married to someone else." Jay pleads Louis. Louis hesitated to let his parents met Harry but they seem desperate and really sorry.

"Fine. Follow me." Louis finally gave it in.

"Where are Phoebe and Daisy by the way?" Louis asks as they are entering the elevator.

"Zayn, Liam and Niall are looking after them." Lottie answered. Louis just hums at the answer.

They reaches Harry's room and Louis opens the door.

"Hey love, someone is here to see you." Louis' parents and sisters enters the room. Harry freezes as he saw Louis' parents. Harry looks towards Louis terrifically. Louis just kisses his forehead letting Harry know everything is okay.

"Harry sweetheart don't worry. We are not here to be mad at you. We just want to apologize for putting you through all of this. We are sorry for taking Louis away from you. Louis told us that he loves you so much but we didn't listen. We were afraid that he will leave us forever. That's why we want him to marry the girl of our choice. We are deeply sorry." Jay explained with tears. Mark was crying too.

"It's okay. I forgive you guys." Harry says with a smile on his face.

"Really? That easily, even after all the trouble we put both of you into?" Jay asked surprisingly. Harry nods his head while smiling. 

"Thank you Harry. You're really a kind kid. He is surely are keeper Lou." Jay says as she hugs Harry. Harry was surprised but hugged back.

"Louis and Harry, you have our blessing." Mark says, hugging Louis while he gave a pat on his back. 

Louis' family hang out in the hospital room for a while to get to know Harry better. Jay and Harry got along pretty well. Jay learnt that Harry is actually an amazing person inside out. She didn't know why she didn't let Louis date him in the first place. 

Louis thanks his parents as they went back home. 

"They accept us. We can be together." Louis hugs and kisses Harry with tears streaming down their face. Happy tears of course. They can finally be together. 

"I will never let you go again."


End file.
